


Wheelie Breaker

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Accidents, Adventure, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Background Slash, Bickering, Boys Being Boys, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Queer Character, Comedy, Competition, Family, Fun, Gen, Guilt, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Racing, Rare Pairings, Regret, Sexism, Skateboarding, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ahead of a big race, Rally Dawson needs to have Rua’s damaged Duel Board repaired.
Relationships: Rally Dawson/Rua, Rua & Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)





	Wheelie Breaker

Wheelie Breaker

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Background Rua x Rally.

Summary:

Ahead of a big race, Rally Dawson needs to have Rua’s damaged Duel Board repaired.

* * *

“Yusei, can you fix it?”

“Yes, but it’ll take time.”

“Please! The soonest you can! The race is tomorrow! If he doesn’t have his Duel Board by then, he can’t compete!”

“We have you covered,” a female voice halted them. “An advantage of having an identical twin is we get doubles of everything.”

Ruka, holding her own Duel Board by the deck, Rally was relieved to see.

Rua, board-less, Rally’s smiley face button could’ve reversed its smile at!

“There’s my Duel Board! I was looking for it everywhere!” Rua picked the two halves up off Yusei’s workstation. “Wow, this has seen better days!”

“I…I took it for a whirl and broke it.”

“It’s all right, Rally. Did you skin your knees? That’d be sick!”

“You know, the correct response would be to make sure he _isn’t_ hurt!” Ruka lectured her unbelievable twin.

“Hoo-mph! Boys don’t cry about that sort of stuff! Do we, Rally?”

“No, we don’t! Builds character!” he butted his chest with his fist.

“Why do I even try?” she asked herself, before rendering a smack to Rua’s face and from Rua’s face directly to Rally’s.

“RUKA! Why’d you hit us?”

“Oh, this just now?” Ruka replayed the curve of her slap to her brother, who was obviously nervous she’d do it again. “This builds character!”

Rally rubbed the handprint on his cheek. “Well, when you put it that way…But Rua still doesn’t have his Duel Board for tomorrow! How’s he gonna race?”

“Like I said, we have you covered. Rua can use my Duel Board instead!”

“He can?”

“On the condition he doesn’t break mine too! Do us all a favour, Rua. I’m running out of slaps, and you’ve plenty of ‘character’ already!”

“It’s fine! It’s fine! And I betcha your Duel Board will be fixed by the end of the race!” Rally puffed toward Yusei.

Yusei shot down the possibility. Rally’s real smile really flattened.

Rua wiped a finger under his nose. “Heehh! A victory hug will do!”

“That’s if you win,” his sister underscored.

“I definitely will win!”

“You definitely win the award for overconfidence.” Ruka could have snorted but didn’t.


End file.
